


Adding Two Part 1

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The BTOVIXX family [9]
Category: BTOB, K-pop
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Minhyuk and Eunkwang meet Peniel and Sungjae.





	Adding Two Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I finally had a little inspiration to write the next of this series. So here you go...the next part will be written shortly.

Minhyuk had been busy lately, so his days spent at the centre was slowly lowering as the days passed. But that doesn’t mean he stopped going altogether, oh no. Minhyuk made sure to spare some time to go visit and help with the kids there. However, he did once decide to change things up and help out at another centre, one a little further away but not too far.

He had once picked up his sons from school when he noticed a couple of kids running around happily. Their smiles and laughter caught his eyes and ears immediately and he couldn’t move his eyes when he landed his eyes on them.

“Sweetie, who are those kids?” he asked his second oldest, Hyunsik.

“Oh, that’s Peniel and Sungjae daddy…they’re a year younger than me,” Hyunsik had answered with a smile.

“They stay at a centre daddy! But Sungjae annoys me sometimes…” Changsub had chimed in from his seat inside the car.

“A centre you say?” ever since then, Minhyuk had looked into which centre they stayed at and when he found out, he made it his mission to visit and get a little closer to them. He asked Eunkwang to come with him on the first visit and Eunkwang just gave him a knowing look before he agreed.

They arrived at the centre on a weekend, -the kids at home, looked after by the eldest- and then signed themselves in. Thankfully, Minhyuk had called in previously to explain what he wanted and that made his sign in easier. Both of them waited patiently in the waiting room until someone came and escorted them to a nearby room. Peniel and Sungjae walked in a minute or two later, both still had those smiles Minhyuk saw the first time.

“Peniel, Sungjae…these are the Seos. They want to talk and spend some time with you is that ok?” the lady that escorted them asked. There was an audible gasp heard in the room before Sungjae piped up with:

“Are they taking us home?!” his eyes so wide, even Peniel looked at him in shock. The adults all smiled at his innocence and Minhyuk’s heart swelled at how cute they were.

“Now Sungjae…what have we told you about getting your hopes up?” the lady asked in a small, soft tone.

“Not too get it high…” he looked down at his shoes with a slight frown. Minhyuk turned to look at Eunkwang with what he hoped were sad eyes. With a small smile, he reached out and held onto Minhyuk’s hand, giving it a small squeeze.

“Peniel, Sungjae…why don’t you come and sit with us…we have so much to talk about!” Eunkwang called out with a smile and when the lady nodded at them as approval, they slowly approached the table and sat on the chairs.

“Well, I’m Minhyuk and this is Eunkwang…but you can call us uncle. Is that ok?” Minhyuk started and Sungjae was quick to nod his head with a big smile. Peniel on the other hand was shy and Eunkwang and Minhyuk could see the tiniest of head shakes coming from the boy.

“That’s ok Peniel…you can call us ahjussi if you don’t feel like uncles…” Eunkwang noted and a small smile crept on Peniel’s lips.

They soon kept the conversation going, Eunkwang and Minhyuk asking as many questions as they could think of and Sungjae and Peniel (but mostly Sungjae), awed at how they were both married and had so many sons. Peniel even giggled when they showed him a picture of Changsub, the little boy noting how Sungjae likes to annoy the older boy.

It wasn’t long before the visit came to an end and the little boys were sad to see them go. But Minhyuk had promised that they would visit again and that they would see each other at school when they went to pick up their sons.

And true to his words, they did visit again and Minhyuk sometimes even made them lunch, so the kids could share with them at school. Months turned to more months and eventually it was already a year, and they were all at the park, celebrating Sungjae’s birthday together.

Some months ago, the parents had brought the kids along to one of the visits and the kids had situated themselves, getting themselves comfortable with each other, but Sungjae still found himself bothering Changsub whenever he could. Now they were all playing together in the field after their lunch and the parents couldn’t be more proud of how they’re getting along.

“Are you ready to ask them today?” Eunkwang had asked as he busied himself with clearing some of their food.

“Do you think they’ll take it well?” Minhyuk asked in return, the worry heavy in his voice.

“I can’t believe you’re even asking that question right now. Minhyuk-ah…do you remember the first time we went to visit the kids?” Eunkwang looked at Minhyuk with a small smile.

“Of course I do, they were so cute and shy…”

“Do you remember what Sungjae’s first words were when they saw us?”

Minhyuk looked to Eunkwang as he slowly remembered the words, his eyes going glossy by the second. Eunkwang pulled Minhyuk in for a side hug, and rubbed his arms.

“Minhyuk-ah…they’ll take the news well, all of them. I think they’ll love you even more for it…I know I do…”


End file.
